Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographing system using a plurality of radiographic imaging units.
Description of the Related Art
As one of image-capturing methods using a radiographic imaging unit, such as a film cassette, an imaging plate based on the Computed Radiography (CR) method, or a digital radiation detector, there is stitch imaging for capturing a larger subject than a region where a single radiographic imaging unit detects radiation.
Methods for implementing the stitch imaging include a method that lays out a plurality of radiographic imaging units and irradiates the subject with a single shot of radiation, besides a method that irradiates the subject with a plurality of shots of radiation while moving a single radiographic imaging unit. A plurality of radiographic images acquired by any of these methods is appropriately arranged and stitched, by which an image of the larger subject than the region where the single radiographic imaging unit detects radiation can be acquired.
A stitch imaging system using the plurality of radiographic imaging units requires all of the plurality of radiographic imaging units to be prepared for the detection of the radiation before the subject is irradiated with the radiation.